monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/17 June 2013
02:22 Hey crab 02:22 Been some time. 02:22 Yup and now even taur holds power on the chat 02:22 Hehuehahe. 02:23 btw I still don't like the fact my head spike is still missing...damn hermitaur punches...... 02:23 I feel so left out I understand nothing and i read that i should appreciate the spam bots because they are hard to make and run 02:24 (clear reference to ancient strife right there) 02:24 I merely cuffed you. >:D 02:24 XD 02:25 LynxKairu2474: :_: how could you get spambots from that 02:25 Here's our saving grace, folks, it's MHFanonWikiBot 02:25 *Waves* 02:25 From now on, every single thing you say will be recorded by MHFanonWikiBot 02:25 Greetings 02:26 Mr Autis i don't understand why ive been warned can you go and read the list of posts and put everythin i did wrong in bullet point format 02:26 Been awhile since I last saw the bot 02:26 Um....Not staff... 02:26 g2g 02:26 It has been a while since I have seen you as well. 02:26 Cya autis. 02:26 Of course, I see all, for I am a bot. 02:27 Good and bye 02:27 :p 02:27 hello bot 02:27 Greetings. 02:27 LynxKairu: I can explain everything 02:27 please do 02:27 You began to spam, so we warned you and told you to read the chat rules 02:27 Please don't try to bend the chat rules to your own devices 02:28 i didnt find spam in the chat rules or what defines it 02:28 read it!< i deserve a prize it didnt say anything about spam 02:28 reed< 02:28 road< 02:28 am i right 02:28 ? 02:29 because i can't spell some simple words 02:29 You spelt it right the first time. 02:30 thank you would you rather i spell words wroung 02:31 I would rather you not try to find simple mistakes in rules I write. We are not here to write a 30000K+ rulebook on the specifics of spam. 02:32 hom hom hom 02:32 i dont go on the etherwebs much so i really didnt know what you considered spam 02:32 Please try to limit using the same word or a word very similar to it multiple times, even if its just for correction. 02:32 Annnddd I'm back 02:33 Welcome back. 02:33 "etherwebs" what the hell is an etherweb :| 02:33 Another word for internet I think 02:33 i wasn't trying to nitpick your roles either i am sorry if you felt thata way 02:33 hey autis 02:33 Please use the auto-correct if you need to. 02:34 where? 02:34 You using a comp? 02:34 yea 02:34 and Hey lynx 02:34 Notice a red squiggly line underneath some words, these words are incorrect. 02:34 If you're using a computer,certain browsers (e.g., Firefox, Google Chrome, MAYBE IE10) have a autocorrect or a spellcheck 02:35 Left click on the red line and it will give you a selection of words which are spelt correctly. 02:35 Myself I use Google Chrome, which is, y'know, epic 02:35 And I am trying to make my own browser b) 02:35 Really? 02:36 Ill look. butt i hafe to ask you do you know program a high speed browser 02:37 What grade are you in ;_; 02:37 I know high speed browser, yeah 02:37 Firefox is fast as lightning if you don't add three hundred addons like I did 02:37 look i can spell ok pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicavolcanaconiosis 02:37 Google Chrome is, too 02:38 pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicavolcanaconiosis I like how you either copypasted that or made it up 02:40 no i didnt first off i spelled it right i used to use it as a bet second it is a lung disease that occurs wehn you in hale ash hince pneumono(lung) volcana(volcano)Silica(a plastic like supstane or in microscopic leves 'ash') 02:40 Substance* 02:43 Seems legit. 02:43 sarcasm detected 02:44 I don't detect anything. 02:44 he is patronizing me fanon bot strike him down if you muste 02:45 I couldn't stand that incoherent speak anymore 02:45 I mean, huehehe 02:45 I coodnd stanp taht inohren t spech anym0r 02:46 :troll: 02:46 *Translates* 02:46 I was trying to back him up because it seriously did seem legit. -_- 02:46 I don't always troll, but when I do, I do it well. 02:46 -butchered quote from old spice guy 02:47 Maybe he did but: didnt wehn in hale hince leves muste 02:47 Even Spaz spells better ;_; 02:48 :O that is a crack right there 02:48 fine you want to hear the real me speak i am in the 10th grade I was just trying to have some fun my president is black and my lambo is blue the fastest car in the world is the bhugatti veyron grand sport 02:49 facts are my weapon and i can spell incoherent would be a great word to call my fake persona 02:49 but you will never fully understand the real me 02:49 What does a fast car have to do this? 02:49 I don't get it. 02:50 nothing at all except it is about how fast im about to be kicked 02:51 You're about to be banned. No one gives a duck nor fuck about what you have, who you are, or what you can do. You WILL start obeying ALL rules of this chat or you will be banned. 02:51 I'm in 10th grade, and i'm spelling decently. 02:51 please stop kicking me for no reason didn't you go against your own rules calling me incoherent 02:51 I'm ^ 02:51 :troll: 02:52 I have plenty of reason to be kicking you. Know your place. 02:53 so if i really couldn't talk or spell you would kick me just for that 02:53 Yes ;_; this is a chat, not a text service. If we can't understand you, no use in being here. 02:53 I'm going to try establish some order here and some common ground. 02:53 I KNOW in the Policy, it says to have proper use of the English language. 02:53 Please do, Crab 02:54 *noms popcorn* 02:54 lol 02:54 Then why is spazing still here... 02:54 We can at least understand spazing 02:54 He may be random as fuck and talk the opposite of logic, but we can understand him 02:55 omg i just got gec's reference to tvtropes and idioms 02:56 Wb 02:56 Okay first off, Linux it does not matter what you can do, the rules are simple. 02:57 ok 02:57 You spammed earlier, pure and simple. 02:57 i understand 02:58 I'm liking Crab's moderation skills 02:58 me too very manly 02:59 *Ehem* 03:00 go on 03:00 Chat is glitching out again for me. -_- 03:00 As i was saying. 03:01 All we ask is for you to obey the rules, it does not matter that obama is black, or cars are fast. 03:02 that was a reference, and i would appreciate if mods didn't insult apersona 03:02 Who did i insult? 03:02 not you you've been an angel 03:03 Um...cead is admin not mod 03:03 ah, but they have the same star 03:03 All we ask, is for you to follow a couple of rules, nothing hard. 03:04 Okay? 03:04 I accidentally called my crush, Kate, a superhore >.< 03:04 I meant to call her superhero 03:04 Because that was her ooVoo name... 03:05 and i read them and i haven't said anything offensive or tried to impersonate anyone 03:05 Superhero Katie...and I misspelled and said superhore >.< She laughed so hard 03:05 Spamming is offensive herp derp 03:05 so thats what love is like 03:05 Spamming is disruptive, and its disturbing the rest of the chat. 03:05 It's assumed that if you come on the internet long enough to sign up for something, you know what spam is 03:05 And the chat rules say Don't spam 03:06 Re-read them 03:06 Very carefully 03:06 chat rules or terms of use 03:06 *text headache* 03:07 Both, Lynx 03:07 Heh, whoever said I was admin was wrong X3 03:07 Gah, nvm 03:07 Imma stop flaunting XD 03:08 under which title section 03:08 I might note, though, that I'm the youngest, most active, arguably most helpul, arguably the one that's done the most in their time as admin, administrator of MHF 03:08 Re-read the entire page 03:09 Question: Are u admin or B-Crat now? 03:09 found it: do notPost, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation 03:09 thanks 03:10 I am a bureaucrat, Autis 03:10 B) 03:10 How do you think Setheo was promoted to admin? 03:10 me, duh. XP 03:10 But you'll never guess who promoted me to bcrat 03:10 You 03:11 You can't promote yourself -_- 03:11 Ahbi? 03:11 I was more or less talking to Crabby and Autis 03:11 You think Abhi is a bureaucrat? 03:11 XD 03:12 do they have a indicator to this on their respective pages 03:12 Only a crat or staff can promote a crat, remember that 03:12 Weeeelll yes and no 03:12 Noted 03:12 helpfull 03:12 For Bureaucrats, their flag says ADMIN 03:12 but so does the ADMIN flag 03:12 ugh 03:12 I mean. 03:12 Admins AND Bureaucrats have the admin flag 03:13 But I'm trying to get the w:c:dev:UserTags extension here 03:13 so you have to have 1000 post i understand ( or edits 03:13 No 03:14 I have 1500+ 03:14 no imean to become promoted 03:14 Oooohhh 03:14 Hehheheh yep 03:14 Now 03:15 what do you mean now 03:15 I mean you didn't before I set that rule 03:16 damn are you the monster hunter fanon god 03:16 or are you just an arch angel or something 03:17 wut ☼_☼ 03:17 Am I the god? No, but I'm close enough for your purpose :troll: 03:17 what oh OH, gtg sorry, really 03:18 im sorry 03:18 bye 03:25 One...fucking...page 03:35 Mine. 03:35 :3 03:39 lol. 03:44 :/ 04:02 quack 2013 06 17